Nintendogamer2012
I Am The Admin. I Got The Master Plan. ~Black- Hearted Hero~ NintendoGamer2012, or NG, is the Admin and Official Founder of VG Mania, also, of course, the FIRST member of the VG Mania Crew. NG is a laid-back kind of guy, who just does what he wants. He thrives to get as many members on VG Mania as possible and the result is so far, so good. NG is the older and far more superior brother of JMurph95(lol). He loves music and lots of it, also he wishes to play every Ratchet & Clank Game in order. As you might be able to tell, he loves Video Games as well, and he's played SO many different games in the past. NG owns the same consoles as JMurph95, since they live in the same household, but different handhelds. He owns a Nintendo 64, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advance, Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo Wii(with a lot of Virtual Console games), PlayStation 2, and an Xbox 360. He really wants a PS3 for certain games only, but still wants it. NintendoGamer has many different favorite characters from Video Games. As Waluigi may be JMurph95's favorite character, Luigi is NintendoGamer's favorite character of all time. Relationship With Other Members JMurph95 NintendoGamer's younger brother and the second Admin/Moderator of VG Mania. JMurph is the founder of the VG Mania's name. He is currently ranked #5 in the most posts on the site. Also, JMurph95 is one of the top contributing members to VG Mania. KirbyFan66 KirbyFan66, a.k.a. KF, has been NG's friend for about 6 or 7 years now. He's a GOD in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and NG has still yet to beat him. Aside from that, KF can be very cocky, and he never gives up in a fight, but thats what makes him, well, him! He's the funniest guy NintendoGamer ever knew, which is why KF's cockiness doesn't bother NG. KirbyFan66 is the top contributing member to VG Mania. (Member! This excludes Admins) LiquidBlaze97 NintendoGamer's neighbor and friend. LiquidBlaze97 has some fetish for Silver the Hedgehog, and is the only member so far to have respect for Silver. Plus the fact that LB loves Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), NG beleives that this kid has a lot to learn. LuigiTailsPrower The first member to VG Mania that NintendoGamer doesn't physically know and does care about. NG thinks the guy is awesome, mainly because he has amazing RPG stories in Universal RPG: Anything Goes. The guy has a good taste in favorite characters, as one of LTP's favorite characters is Luigi. Therefore, NG has a lot of respect for LTP. JetHawk00 A member rarely seen on the site. NG suggests you use a Master Ball once JetHawk00 is found. Seriously though, JetHawk is the least contributing member to the site and is also NG's littlest brother. JetHawk00 and LiquidBlaze97 are friends and are the same age AND are in the same grade. So NG has nothing to do with them. NG just wrote this because he felt the need to do so. Category:Members